The Choices We Make
by Seino-chan
Summary: Harry is catured and tortured by Voldemort and his death eaters. Voldemort offers him a chance to escape the torture. The catch is that Harry has to obey Voldemorts every order. slightly dark evil Harry.


Disclaimer- J.K. owns Harry Potter. Not me, but I do own the plot so please don't take it.

A/N- Well this is a redue of Tides of Darkness. (This, by the way I think is such a horrible title) I hope old readers will return to read it and new ones enjoy it. I shall update as soon as possible. Oh and for old readers, the plot has in fact change slightly, so you should still be abused. Well I have kept you long enough here is the first chapter.

* * *

Voldemort had waited long enough for this day, the day he could finally kill Harry Potter. The protection spell protecting him at his muggles family would disappear soon now that Harry was almost be of age. Once the spell was broken he would have his death eaters attack the young wizard along with his filthy muggle family.

Harry laid in the Dursley's front yard. Later that afternoon the Order of the Phoenix were going to come and take him to the burrow. He avoided the Dursleys the best he could. They didn't listen to his warnings that Lord Voldemort might come and attack them. Ofcourse they would think he was just giving them bull shit, he didn't expect them to listen to him anyways. Harry glanced at his watch, only a couple more minutes.

Without warning there was a crack that came from wizards apparating. This caught Harry off guard. He glanced in the direction of the sounds. Standing, with there wands in there hands were a group of death eaters. Bellatrix stood at the front of the group an evil smirk on her lips.

"Hello Potter. Where are all your protectors? Tell me they aren't all dead already." Bellatrix said. Harry glared at her angrily. He got his wand and yelled a stunning curse at her. She easily blocked it. "Come on now Potter. You must be better then that. Now it is my turn. Crucio!"

Harry had never felt so much pain before. Physically he felt like his body was being torn to pieces. Memories of his worst memories and night mares played threw his mind again and again. After what seemed like hours and hours of the horrible torture, Bellatrix stopped. Harry was lying on the ground, in so much pain that he could even stand up. The group of death eaters walked over to him.

"Why don't you just kill me now? Get this pain over with." Harry asked.

Bellatrix sneered at him. "The Dark Lord wants to kill you himself, he wants to see the color drain from your eyes as he reunites you with your family," she explained. "Make sure he doesn't leave. Grab his wand and if he tries anything curse him." A masked death eater grabbed Harry's wand.

Harry watched in horror as Bellatrix went up to the Dursley's door and said Alohomora. The door opened. He could see Bellatrix threw the window. Dudley was there in the living room. Bellatrix's mouth moved and a green beam of light struck Dudley. Petunia and Vernon enter the room to see what was happening. Two more beams of light hit them and both fell to the floor, motionless.

The Dursley's were always cruel to Harry, but they were his only family. Now Harry really felt alone. He knew he was next in line for the Avada Kedavra. Truthfully he started hoping it would come sooner then later.

When Bellatrix walked out of the house she pointed her wand at the house and said incendio, starting a small fire. Harry watched silently as the house began to burn up. He tried to get up and run for it, but he was blasted by an attack from a death eater. Bellatrix walked over to him and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Are you ready to die Potter, because once the Dark Lord has you, you will be begging for death to take you away." She said. Harry didn't say anything. "Let's go. There is no point staying here anymore." Her and another death eater grabbed Harry. They quickly disappeared with a switch of their wands.

A few hours later the Order of the Phoenix arrived to find the house burnt down. Tears were shed and all hope was gone.

* * *

A/N- So like it or hate it? I think it was actually shorter then the original one. Oh well. I will hurry and get the next chapter up it will be a bit longer then this chapter. Please review with any comments you may have. 


End file.
